The present invention relates to spectacle or eyeglass frames; and, more particularly, to a combination of a primary frame and an auxiliary frame magnetically attachable to one another. The auxiliary frame may be attached to either the inner surface or outer surface of the primary frame temple member and be pivotable from a first position to a second position.
The prior art teaches that magnetic mechanisms may be used to affix or position auxiliary eyeglass frames to a primary eyeglass frame. Various mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,568,207; 5,243,366; 5,181,051; 4,196,981; and 4,070,103. However, none of the prior art teaches or discloses an integral magnetic mechanism for enabling the auxiliary frame to be attached on either the inner or outer surface of the temple member of the primary frame and still allow the auxiliary frame to be pivoted upward away from a parallel alignment of the lenses of both the primary and auxiliary frame.
A spectacle frame combination including an auxiliary lenses frame magnetically and pivotably attachable to a primary lenses frame. The rearwardly extending temple members of the primary frame each incorporate an integral magnetic section which generates a magnetic field along both the outer and inner surfaces of a front section of the temple member forward the temple hinge. The auxiliary frame has rearwardly extending g engagement arms which each incorporate an integral magnetic portion for rotatable attachment to complimentary sections of the integral magnetic portion of the front section of the temple members.